Typical vision-based navigation systems identify simple uniquely identifiable objects (commonly referred to as features) in a two-dimensional (2-D) image (typically an intensity image acquired by electro-optical cameras). These features and their position within the image are used for further processing, such as more complex object detection or motion estimation.